The Dark and the Dead
by Vigilante Avenger
Summary: This started out as a Deadman Evil Dead fic but now I'm in the mood to expand... Can you pick out the references to other movies and characters?
1. Shop Smart

Part 1: Shop Smart  
  
  
  
It is a quiet day in S-Mart until a tall man in a black trench coat bumps into a can of paint.  
  
"Ash! Clean up in House wares!" yells the Manager.  
  
"Go to hell." mumbles Ash under his breath.  
  
The manager looks at Ash with contempt.  
  
"What?" Ash says.  
  
"Just clean the paint." Says the manager through clenched teeth.  
  
"Hey tall dark and ugly!" Ash shouts.  
  
"Me?" asks the man in the jacket.  
  
"Yeah, you mind not knocking anymore stuff over, okay?"  
  
The man says nothing.  
  
Ash takes his mop and starts to clean the mess. An old woman walks up to him.  
  
"Excuse me sonny, Are you Ash?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah, who wants to know?"  
  
She pulls down the shawl over her head.  
  
"The Deadite Army!" she yells as her skin falls off and reveals a hideous monster.  
  
"Not you guys again," he says.  
  
The monster swings at him and he ducks it. The man in black runs up and drop kicks it.  
  
"Thanks clumsy," Ash says.  
  
Ash runs in the direction of sporting goods and leaves the man in black to battle the deadite. The man gets a few good punches off but is swatted by the monster.  
  
Ash strolls up to it.  
  
"Hey she-bitch. You want me? You got me."  
  
The monster lunges at Ash. He reaches behind his back with his big metal hand. He pulls out a trusty boom stick.  
  
BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!  
  
The monster hits the floor.  
  
Ash searches around the store. He finds what he's looking for, gardening. He runs over and grabs a chain saw.  
  
He pulls off his metal hand and puts it in his pocket. He screws the chainsaw into his wrist. He pulls the cord.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The deadite jumps up. The man in black tries to fight it again but is thrown into a janitor's cart. The cleaning fluid burns the skin off his face.  
  
"I'll swallow your soul!" it yells.  
  
"Why don't you swallow this?"  
  
Ash shoves the chainsaw into its mouth. He pulls it down and cuts the deadite in half. Blood and guts splatter everywhere. Ash cuts it again. And again. And again. He turns off the chainsaw.  
  
"Hey buddy? You okay?" Ash says to the man in black.  
  
The man lifts up his head. He face is half burned off.  
  
"Shit!" Ash yells.  
  
He raises the shotgun to shoot the man.  
  
"No wait. I'm not one of them. This is my real face."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was in a lab explosion." Says the man.  
  
"Okay." says Ash still kind of confused. He lowers the gun.  
  
"My name is Peyton Westlake. I am a scientist."  
  
Ash helps him to his feet.  
  
"I am doing research. I had to find you. But when I got here I wasn't sure it was you but now I am."  
  
"What do you want with me?" asks Ash.  
  
"I needed to find out how to find a deadite but I guess there it is."  
  
"Why do you need a deadite?"  
  
"I make synthetic skins and I can never get them to last 99 minutes without disintegrating. But by combining the immortal blood of the deadites it's possible that I could make the skin last indefinitely."  
  
"Right. well then I guess you should just take that damned thing then." Says Ash.  
  
"Swallow your soul!" screams a voice.  
  
A light flashes. A whirlwind starts to suck things into it.  
  
"No not again!" yells Ash.  
  
They are both sucked into the vortex. 


	2. Redemption

Part 2: Redemption  
  
  
  
They land in the middle of an old western town.  
  
"Oh god…" says Ash. "We've been teleported to the Good the Bad and the Ugly."  
  
"This is no time for jokes," says Peyton. "We must find out where we are."  
  
A few people stop to stare. They are all wearing clothing like the costumes in old time picture places.  
  
"'Scuse me? Ma'am? Where are we?" asks Ash.  
  
"Redemption," says the woman.  
  
"Right…"  
  
"Can we see the mayor?" asks Peyton.  
  
"Ain't got a mayor, just the Marshall. His office's the last building on the street." Says a man.  
  
"Thanks," says Ash.  
  
They walk down to the office and knock on the door. A man answers the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asks Ash.  
  
"Can we come in?"  
  
"Sure," says the man.  
  
They enter the huge office.  
  
"What year is it?" asks Ash.  
  
"1883," says the man.  
  
"Awww shit," says Ash.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe us if we told you. Damn deadites!"  
  
"Deadites?"  
  
"Demons. Monsters…" says Ash.  
  
"I know what they are I didn't know you did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The creatures that have been attacking the town, deadites." Says the Marshall.  
  
"They've been attacking the town?" asks Ash.  
  
"At night. We've lost five men to them."  
  
"Five men eh?"  
  
Ash goes to scratch his head with the chainsaw.  
  
"Whoa! That was close," he says.  
  
"What is that thing on your arm?" asks the Marshall.  
  
"It's a chainsaw. Very common where I come from."  
  
"What does it do?" asks the Marshall.  
  
"Kills deadites," replies Ash.  
  
"Are you going to be staying here in Redemption long?"  
  
"Yes. Until we find the book of the dead," says Ash.  
  
"And what about him? What's wrong with his face?"  
  
"He's Peyton. He's a scientist some experiment of his blew his face off."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Peyton." Says the Marshall offering his hand.  
  
They shake.  
  
"And I am Ash, Slayer of deadites."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Ash, I'm Cort."  
  
They walk outside. Cort looks up.  
  
"We got a few hours until dark. What was it you were saying before about some book?"  
  
"The book of the dead," says Ash.  
  
"Can it help against the deadites?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Be damned if I know." Says Ash. 


	3. Four Riders Are Approaching

Part 3: Four Riders Are Approaching  
  
Ash, Darkman, and Cort sit around a table in the saloon.  
  
"So how do we handle these things?" asks Cort.  
  
"We must kill them all," says Darkman.  
  
"No we have to get the hell out of here," says Ash.  
  
"We must protect this town," says Cort.  
  
"Who is this we?" asks Ash. "I just want to get back home."  
  
"There's only a few hours before nightfall. We don't even know how to get you home yet. So your best bet is trying to survive the night here," says Cort.  
  
Ash thinks for a minute then takes a swig of whiskey. His face turns sour.  
  
"Alright let's kill some Deadites."  
  
As the darkness creeps over the desert, four riders approach the small town. Their gray skin dangles off of mutilated bones, and their eyes beam red with the fires of hell. The leader's horse stops and the others stop behind him. The leader is wearing a familiar outfit: log sleeved blue shirt, brown slacks, and brown boots.  
  
The group looks at the spec in the distance.  
  
"Redemption." says the leader and the horses' gallop forward.  
  
"Is everybody ready?" asks Cort.  
  
All the men of the city are out in the street, armed to the teeth with whatever weapons they could find.  
  
Darkman is at the front of the street with an axe from the blacksmith, Cort is in front of the clock tower with his shotgun.  
  
"Where is your friend?" Cort asks Darkman.  
  
"I don't know," he replies.  
  
Ash is in a barn preparing a last resort and praying to god he won't have to fight the Deadites again.  
  
The riders come closer to the small town and from the clock tower a lookout can see the large cloud of dust.  
  
"Deadites!" he yells.  
  
The crowd below starts to stir and thins out a bit as a few cowards run home. The dust cloud grows nearer and nearer. The group in the street remains strong and willing to fight even to the death.  
  
"Get ready men!" shouts Darkman. "They're almost here!"  
  
All of the men ready their pistols, shotguns, rifles, knives, and hammers, and even a few men have boards with nails in them.  
  
The dust cloud is only a few yards from the town, the men have all raised their weapons to fight, but before they attack the dust turns. It moves along the back of the town, up a hill and into .the cemetery.  
  
"Lookout!" shouts Cort.  
  
Before any of the men have a chance to react to the command they are chopped, stabbed, bitten, and mutilated. A river of blood runs out of the town and into the desert. The small army of Deadites crashes into the houses of the townspeople and rip apart the women and children in their homes.  
  
Ash runs out of the barn and into the bloody body filled street.  
  
"Cort! Peyton! Let's get the hell out of here!" he shouts.  
  
Darkman climbs out from the pile of bodies and pulls Cort out with him. They meet Ash in the street and prepare from the second wave from the Deadites.  
  
"We gotta keep them here," says Ash. "They're way to fast and will be out of range from the explosion."  
  
"Explosion?" asks Cort.  
  
"Well yeah," says Ash while pulling the string on his chainsaw. "You didn't think we would make it out of here alive did you?"  
  
The Deadites have finished swallowing the souls of the townspeople and slowly creep out into the doors of the houses.  
  
"My entire town.lost in one night," says Cort. "You two go on ahead. I will distract them here."  
  
Ash nods and Peyton shakes Cort's hand. They run toward the edge of town leaving Cort in the red street.  
  
"Alright you flesh eating bastards! Come and get me!" he yells as the monster swarm around him like flies, ripping his flesh off, not even noticing Ash and Darkman.  
  
Ash and Peyton continue to run and make it to the outskirts. A few of the Deadites are starting to chase them now; Darkman plants his axe deep into one's head stopping it in its tracks. Ash spins around quickly slicing another in half.  
  
"Quickly, Ash!" yells Darkman.  
  
The two speed up and jump for cover as the entire town erupts in a ball of fire. The air is filled with the horrible shriek of the dying Deadites and the burning of their flesh.  
  
Ash and Peyton stand up and watch the town slowly burning and all the Deadites melting into a sort of pile, almost swirling around into a hole.a void.  
  
"Oh shit." Ash mumbles and begins to run.  
  
Darkman sees the void to and starts behind Ash but the pull is too strong for them both. They are ripped up off the ground and tossed into the air, swirling about until they reach the center and are drawn into the vortex. 


End file.
